


Weeding out the Garden

by BetweenLines55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't miss a thing, Drabbles, Hogwarts Era, Marauders era, More to Follow - Freeform, Multi, Post-Marauders Era, This is just stuff from Tumblr and fanfiction.net, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenLines55/pseuds/BetweenLines55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders (and surrounding characters) ficlets and drabbles from tumblr. Includes Jily and Wolfstar and possibly more. Stay tuned and don't miss a thing; follow me @ siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait Right There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' dreams are finally coming true...
> 
> ...and I rip your heart out at the end.

Remus was wondering when Sirius was going to take the blindfold off. He’d practically broken his neck, trying to scale the dangerous, uneven terrain that Potter Manor was built on without seeing and really this was starting to become a bother.

"Sirius, are you sure you know where you’re going?"

"Of course, just a little while longer. We’re almost there." Sirius sounded like an ecstatic puppy (but then he almost always sounded like that to Remus) and he pulled Remus along a little faster, hand wrapped tightly around Remus’.

It was nice to be alone with Sirius for a little while. Since Sirius had been staying at Potter Manor, it was hard to find a moment’s peace for the two of them, but that couldn’t be helped and that wasn’t to say that Remus wasn’t grateful for all that the Potters were doing for his boyfriend.

"Alright." Sirius said after a few minutes more, "Wait right there. Don’t move!"

There was the distinct sounds of cloth being pulled from something and before long, the blindfold was being pulled away from Remus’ eyes as well. He blinked a few times to let his eyes get used to the light and he gasped at what he saw before him.

It was a motobike. A  _Harley Davidson_  motorbike. It was a little beat up looking, and it might not have worked, but it was surely everything Sirius had always wanted. 

"It’s brilliant, itsn’t it?" Sirius said, a little ways behind him.

"Yeah, but how…?"

"Jamie and I cleaned out one of his aging neighbor’s garages, and she had this from her late husband lying around so she sold it to me for 100 muggle pounds. It doesn’t really work yet, but I thought we could work on it…together."

"That…that sounds wonderful, Sirius. Everything you’ve always wanted."

Sirius chuckled a little and kissed Remus on the cheek, “A loving family, a boyfriend who looks wonderful in tight trousers and a bleedin’ motobike of my very own. I would say things are coming together quite nicely for me.

* * *

 

When Hagrid offered him the motorbike after Sirius’ arrest, he couldn’t even look at it, much less keep it. Hagrid had more use for it anyways. 

Remus just pulled up the collar of his dingy coat and walked away from the funeral alone. He caught the Knight Bus out of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	2. Boy Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happier than the last one. A Jily piece in which everyone but James and Lily want them to shut up and screw.
> 
> Oh, and the boys are also honorable.

"I swear to  _Merlin,_ you scoundrel, you imp, you  _bloody son of a witch_ , when I get my hands on you I’m going to wring your scrawny neck!” 

The cry of an enraged Ravenclaw fifth year, one Lily couldn’t quite place, split through the air as Potter, closely followed by Black tumbled through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. They both landed on their arses, Black a bit more gracefully than Potter, but as soon as they had gathered their wits they were laughing again. Remus, poor Remus who always seemed to have to pick up after Potter and Black’s messes, appeared from thin air and helped both to their feet. 

"Tonight, Moony my dear," Potter was saying, "We dine in the starlight of our victory! Our Wormtail has been avenged!"

"Brilliantly, too, I must say, Prongs." Black said, "Although I was expecting better insults from a Ravenclaw."

"Too true, too true, Padfoot." Potter slapped Black on the shoulder and Lily turned to Marlene, who was flipping through  _Witch Weekly_ and seemingly oblivious to Potter and Black’s antics. 

"What are those two idiots up to now, anyways?" Lily said, half to herself. Marlene answered, "Probably general trouble making. Must be a day ending in Y."

Lily frowned at her, “You’re not helping.”

"What do you want me to do?" Marlene said, looking up from her magazine, "James is my cousin, sure, but I can’t go be his mum. From the way he’s acting, I’m sure there’s some noble Boy Code thing about it. From the way you unhealthily obsess over his every move, it could give a person the wrong idea."

"I don’t like him!" Lily said probably louder than she should’ve.

"Never said you did, Lils." Marlene said and turned back to her magazine. Lily frowned again and went back to the History of Magic text book in her lap until a weight appeared beside her on the sofa and she was met with the sight of a disheveled as ever Sirius Black. 

"Evening, Evans."

"What do you want, Black?"

"Can’t I say hello to my favorite red head?"

"How am I your favorite red head?"

"Well you’re the only ginger I know so you must be my favorite by default."

“‘Lo, Sirius.”

"Hello, Marlene."

"Marlene!"

"Can’t I be a nice person and say hello to my favorite Black?"

"Traitor."

"Oi!"

"So," Black said, bringing the conversation back to him, "I’m sure you’re wondering why we did it."

"I’m not wondering anything." Lily said with a stern look. She feigned interest to her book only to have it ripped from her hands and flung at Remus a bit of a way off, who caught it deftly without looking away from his conversation with Potter.

"Ha, wrong, madam!" Sirius crowed with delight, "You’re most certainly wondering why we dyed that Ravenclaw girl’s hair red and gold. And you shouldn’t try to deny it because Marly here looks like she always does when you complain to her about us."

"She always looks like that," Lily said in defense.

"Well then you must complain to her about us an awful lot, hm? And to answer your question which you need not ask, my fair red-headed companion, it was because she said some rather nasty things to Wormtail when he was only trying to be polite and pick up her spilled books. So, revenge. Or, more like  _a_ venging our comrade.”

"I told you, a Boy Code thing." Marlene said. 

"You’re not helping," Lily said. 

Marlene shrugged and went back to her magazine. 

"We do do honorable things from time to time, Lily-flower." Potter said right behind her on the sofa and she cursed herself when she jumped at the sound of his voice. He jumped over the back of the sofa, taking the spot Black had been moments earlier; Black was now curled up with Remus in the love seat and Lily still wasn’t quite sure what Remus saw in him. 

"I hardly call pranking someone honorable."

"It was for a good cause, Evans! You hex me in the name of a good cause."

"You deserve it, you’re a toe rag."

"I’m truly hurt, my dear. And whose to say I deserve those things any more than that Ravenclaw deserved to be pranked. Besides, it’s just hair. It’ll grow out, there’s even potions for that." 

"I hate you." Lily said.

“ _Love thine enemy_.” James quoted.

"I thought Purebloods were pagan!"

From outside their verbal sparring, Marlene looked up from her magazine again, making eye contact with Sirius who was looking at his best mate and Lily with obvious amusement. 

"When do you think they’re going to start screwing?" Marlene mouthed.

"The sooner the better." Sirius mouthed back. 

Of course. Because otherwise, this was just going to be every other day until the end of days at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When friends are away, the puppies will play.
> 
> Though maybe they shouldn't right after the full moon.

Perhaps going for a walk right after the full wasn't the brightest idea Remus had ever had. His knees hurt, and his back was stiff, and he may have been shivering…but it was still better than being cooped up in the hospital wing or the dorm.

But on top of all of that, he was getting just the beginning twinges of a headache.

Despite that Remus was taller than Sirius by a good two inches, Sirius was the one with an arm around Remus' shoulders, keeping him warm against his side. "Are you sure you're all right, love?" Sirius asked. His cultured, Southern England accent washed over Remus, lulling the already exhausted werewolf closer to sleep.

"'M fine."

"No, you're not. You look ill, you're shivering against me, even though I'm pretty sure you're a million degrees…I swear to Merlin if you die on me—"

"Calm down, Siri. 'M not going to die." Remus said, tucking his face into Sirius' neck and scarf. "Werewolves are made of tougher stuff than you mortals."

Sirius barked a laugh, seeming to have calmed down a bit. Even so, they had suddenly stopped walking, and Remus watched Sirius shrug out of his leather jacket and scarf. Before Remus could process it through his lunar-addled brain (that and Madam Pomfrey must've given him three different pain potions), Sirius was wrapping Remus up in his warm clothes.

The jacket smelled of spice and musk, smells Remus usually associated with Sirius, and damn was it warm. The scarf smelled the same; well-loved and fraying a bit at the edges.

"All right, wolf." Sirius said, now just in a deep red jumper and woolen hat and gloves. He only called Remus that when he meant business, "Get on my back before I change my mind."

It was Remus' turn to laugh as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and legs around Sirius' waist. "I really appreciate you, did you know?" Remus said against Sirius' neck.

"You bloody better."

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius neck and snuggled close on the way back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	4. To Remus with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black joins Azkaban's Lonely Hearts Club.

~~_My Dear Remus_ ~~

Too formal.

~~_Hey Rem_ ~~

Too casual.

_Dear Moony._

Progess.

_I just want you to know_

I love you? No, too soon. Much too soon.

~~_it's lonely in Azkaban._ ~~

Of course it's lonely in Azkaban, you prat. Don't make it sound like the Ritz.

_it wasn't supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to stay with you. And with Harry. He was supposed to be ours. The wizarding justice system is_ _a piece of ~~shit~~_ _complicated._

Ugh.

 _And through my time here, labeled as a murderer, I have come to realize that there were other ways I could've gone about this, getting rid of Pettigrew. It was him, you know, that betrayed James and Lily._ _Do you really think so little of me that I would betray my own_ brother _?_

He might. It's been 12 years.

_Just know, that however you think of me now, I'll get back to you, Remus. Even the dementors cannot keep the stars from the moon._

~~_I love you._ ~~

_Sirius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a prompt request in the comments if you'd like. 
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	5. The Smell of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has hidden talents and they're (for once) not in the bedroom.

Remus forgot how much Sirius liked to bake. He had forgotten the juvenile memories he had of sitting in the Potters' kitchen at absurd hours of the morning, watching James and Sirius throw jokes around from opposite sides of the kitchen, where Sirius was standing over a bowl of brownie mix and James was sneaking tastes when he thought Sirius couldn't see.

Now though, with Sirius standing in the kitchen of Grimmlaud Place at 2 in the morning with raw cookie dough seemed…sad, rather than heartwarming and comforting.

"I know you're there, wolf. If you want a taste, come here." Sirius said without turning around.

Remus crossed the kitchen, allowing the mixing spoon to enter his mouth. He nodded his approval, "Good."

"Just like old times," Sirius said. He sounded far off.

"Dorea would be proud."

Sirius' face grew a minuscule smile, "Yeah, I suppose she would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a prompt in the comments if you'd like!
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	6. Mornings After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is left to his own devices when it comes to Morning After aftercare.

At the time when Sirius had been told by James and Peter that he was going to have to take the next full moon by himself due to ill-timed detentions and must-attend club meetings, Sirius had been on the verge of a panic attack. Keep a werewolf twice his size calm and able to carry on? Yeah, no.

But now, in the what you could call  _after glow_  of the full moon, with Remus curled on the bed, snoring lightly under the mostly intact covers, Sirius didn't know what he had been so scared about. Moony had been fine that night, gentle and almost…affectionate, nuzzling and licking Padfoot like he'd never have another chance in the world.

Even now, Remus looked to be at peace, resting his head on the juncture of Sirius' chest and shoulder, dozing as Sirius ran his fingertips over Remus' severe case of bedhead. Sirius had been woken up by Remus' transformation back to (mostly) human, which somehow never roused Remus if he was sleeping, and hadn't nodded off since. He was content to stare at the ceiling for a couple of hours; of course, he'd slip out at around 8, since Madame Pomfrey never failed to get Remus by half-8, and explaining why he was there would not be pretty.

"Hey," Sirius heard Remus whisper so softly it was almost overlooked at first. But there Remus was, looking up at Sirius with drowsy, half-lidded eyes, an even intenser amber color from the recent full moon.

"How're you feeling?" Sirius asked, moving to try and prop himself up and not jostle Remus too much at the same time.

"Not bad, actually," Remus said, "I feel less…irritable, less anxious. Sore, of course, but not so  _drained_."

"Your color is better."

"You sound like Poppy."

"Well Merlin, we can't have that. I'll have to go read one of James'  _Witches Gone Wild_  magazines now, thanks."

Remus laughed, groaning when the movement hurt him. "Ugh, when do you have to leave?"

"I think I've got another half hour."

"Brill." Remus said. He curled back into Sirius side, allowing Sirius to rest an arm over the top of the werewolf. This werewolf sitting stuff was easy, why didn't he fly solo more often?

Sirius pressed a kiss to the werewolf's forehead and was content to stare at the timepiece on the wall for another thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	7. Until Proven Otherwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post:
> 
> http://siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com/post/94574476311/hippogriff-hugger-boomslangies

Harry wished more than anything that Sirius was here to pop out of the fire and make things right again. He would know a thing or two about girls surely. He seemed like the type. And that’s what godfathers were for: to help with girl problems and send expensive birthday gifts.

And speak of the devil, the fire crackled to life as Sirius’ face appeared in the flames. He had his usual smirk on his face, ever present even though the fire. Ron jumped beside Harry as Sirius chuckled and Hermione looked rather...disapproving.

But then again, Hermione was disapproving of a lot of things Sirius did. Maybe threatening his freedom by making risky midnight Floo calls just happened to be one of them.

“Prongslet, my dear, how are you?” Sirius said, voice hushed by the crackling of the fire. Harry knelt down by Sirius’ face and smiled, “A bit better now that you’ve showed up. I-I need some help, Padfoot.”

Sirius grin quickly disappeared at Harry’s tone of voice. “What is it, pup? Is it that bloody Umbitch woman, because I don’t blame you. From what Remus has been telling me she’s almost worse than my mother and that’s something to brag about, let me tell you. I can talk to Dumbledore━”

“No, no it’s not that. It’s, um, it’s about a girl.”

“Not just a girl,” Ron said unhelpfully behind him, “Cho Chang.”

“Ronald, is that really necessary?” Hermione sounded exasperated, and Harry didn’t even have to look over his shoulder to know the look that she was giving Ron.

“I just wanted to make sure that Sirius knew the importance of this girl’s identity, that’s all.”

Harry turned his attention back to Sirius, who was looking pensive. “A girl?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering if you knew how to...I dunno, make sense of them.”

“They’re...we’re not alien creatures, Harry.” Hermione said in the same exasperated tone from earlier.

“Well, Prongslet, I-I hate to tell you this, but I am very gay. Like...really, really gay. Have you tried kissing boys instead of this Cho Chang girl? Because that worked very well for me.” Sirius said. His eyes looked brighter than ever because of the fiery depiction of him in the fire. Harry was at a loss for words.

“And you forgot to mention this?” Harry said, feeling a bit like an idiot. Now that he thought about it, he never really did know of any straight man who wore his trousers as tight as Sirius did, or knew as many David Bowie lyrics as Sirius did. Yes, that made perfect sense, but it still would’ve been nice to know!

Even though Harry could only see Sirius’ face, he could tell the man had just shrugged, “I figured it wasn’t something I needed to mention. I mean, really, did you actually mistake me for straight? Merlin, was I straight until proven otherwise? Despicable.”

“WE FIGURED YOU WOULD WORK IT OUT YOURSELF EVENTUALLY!” Came a voice through the connection that sounded distinctly like Remus’ voice. Unsurprisingly, it was Hermione that first responded, with a startled, “Professor Lupin?!”

“Oh come on, really.” Sirius sounded annoyed now, “If even you, Hermione, hadn’t come to the conclusion that Remus and I have been shagging for forever, then I really should be concerned.”

“Bit too much information there, Padfoot.” Harry said.

“Whoops!” Sirius chuckled, “Sorry about that. But yeah. Me ‘n Remus. Dunno how that one got by you, but I guess it did. I still find it hilarious you thought I like birds though━that’s just rich. But I suppose that makes me rather useless on this one, sorry, pup. You got anything to add, Remus?”

There was a pause as half of Sirius’ face disappeared from few, as he had obviously turned it. After a few moments of muffled speaking, Sirius returned, saying, “Remus says to use your words, which I believe is excellent advice. Also, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this or anything, but one of your best friends possesses quite high quantities of estrogen and it’s not Ron.”

Hermione laughed quietly behind Harry.

“Well. Thanks. I think.” Harry said.

“No problem, pup. I better go, and you all should be getting to bed. You’ve got classes tomorrow, right? Oh Merlin, I’m sounding old. Night, all!”

With a pop, the fire went back to a dull burn and Sirius’ face was gone. Harry got to his feet.

“They’re both bloody dogs,” Ron said with an odd look of realization.

Harry laughed far too loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	8. My first kiss went a little like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something of a first for the boys. 
> 
> James is there too but who cares.

The first time Sirius counts kissing Remus (because half-drunk common room kisses on the nights after victorious Quidditch matches do not count) is when he’s too out of his mind to remember it much. But it was good, he knows that. Warm too, because Remus is unnaturally warm, and surprisingly docile for a “dark creature”, if Sirius can call him that.

It’s at James’ house, shortly after Sirius has decided he’s there to stay. Remus has joined them because Remus is a good person. Peter is off in Spain but that’s no doing of anyone but his mother’s.

James, as usual, is sleeping like a log. Sirius made him take the side of the bed closest to the wall because James has an unfortunate affinity for rolling out of bed in the middle of the night. It’s a tight fit with all three of them on James’ bed, even if it is a king size, because Remus is tall and lanky and James likes to sleep spread eagle but Sirius is in the middle of a warm, safe place so he isn’t complaining at all.

His back hurts like a bitch from getting whipped, still stinging even with the potions and salves Dorea Potter drugs him up with. It’s better to lie on his side like this, facing Remus, with James’ arm at an awkward angle around his middle than on his back. Remus is on his back though, looking up at the ceiling with a mildly interested look on his face.

"How are you, Sirius?" Remus asks so quietly he can barely hear it over the sound of James snoring.

"Well, I’ve been beaten, disowned and thrown onto the street, so I’m peachy, thanks."

It comes out harsher than he means it too. Remus, however, is a saint and simply snorts in amusement like he does. With the light coming in through the window, Sirius can see small golden freckles dusting the werewolf’s cheekbones. “Is there anything I can do?”

"Being here is nice." Sirius says. Remus scoots closer, allowing himself to be Sirius’ pillow which is also nice.

"I wish I could do something for you." Remus says and it rumbles through his chest in a way that Sirius feels it in his skull. Sirius suddenly comes to a very astute realization and maybe Remus can do something for him after all.

"Kiss me." Sirius says suddenly. For a moment he thinks he’s gone too far and Remus will refuse, but all his says is, "I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you." Which really is a very Remusy thing for him to say right before he kisses Sirius.

Compared to some of the kisses Sirius has received, it’s rather innocent; a press of lips that spreads a tingly feeling through his body and warms him to the core. When it’s over, Sirius is immediately regretful about it’s short length, but Remus gives him a small secret smiles and says, “Good?”

Sirius’ tongue is thick in his mouth. “Very.”

He snuggles into Remus side, the memory of his kiss playing over in his head as he finally nods off. It’s the first night in a while where he doesn’t fall asleep to the image of his father with a belt in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	9. Let me see your colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I clean out my tumblr and Remus Lupin is bisexual
> 
> This also includes lesbian!Marlene McKinnon and tight trousers.

Considering that Remus never wore (or owned) anything other than muted grays, browns and ugly olive greens, seeing him in a blue, purple and pink t-shirt and a gaudy feather boa was something of an anomaly. Marlene had dressed him well;  _very well_ , Sirius thought, considering that the jeans he was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

"So…" Remus said, obviously uncomfortable, "How do I look?"

"Brilliant, Moons, absolutely brill." Sirius grinned. He pulled Remus into a hug and tilted his head back to kiss him. 

"Oi, oi," Marlene said, she was standing into the door way of her bedroom, where they had all decided to meet up, "No copulating before we even get there." She was covered in glitter and as Dorcas appeared behind her, it was clear Dorcas’ glittery lip gloss was the culprit. They were also just as brightly dressed, in flowery tunics and jeans that flared out at the ankle. Absolutely horrid and Sirius had never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Now," continued Marlene, "We’ve got to get going if we’re going to make our train. Grab your things boys!" 

Sirius patted his back pocket to make sure his wallet hadn’t been abducted by Marlene or Dorcas and looked to Remus. “Can you believe they actually talked us into doing this?”

"No," Remus said, "But I’m very happy we went through with it. It’ll be nice to be around some of our…people."

Sirius offered Remus his hand, “To the train, my dear Moony.”

"Lets, my dear Padfoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	10. Sky full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post THE PRANK, in which Sirius is suicidal and Remus is there to talk him down. Triggering, maybe. 
> 
> (And what are you saying i didn't get the title from a coldplay song shut up)

Sirius had spent the last month going up to the astronomy tower. You could see all of the Hogwarts grounds from that height, and the view of the sky was phenomenal, if Sirius bothered to look up at it. Seeing the night sky still hurt too much. 

More often than not, he was standing on the edge of the retaining wall. And closing his eyes. Oh he’d never jump, at least for the moment, but it made him feel human, that he still had a choice over at least some things. James and everyone else had sort of conducted his life for him since The Prank (worthy of all the capital letters it entailed); Sirius could not look any of them in the eye yet, let alone bring himself to talk. Not like any of them would listen, the feeling of utter contempt still radiated from them. 

And now, Marlene McKinnon had just run off to tell the rest of the Marauders that Sirius Black was perched on the edge of the Astronomy Tower and ready to jump. Snitch. Sirius wasn’t planning on jumping. Tonight, anyways. Maybe another day, if he finally decided he couldn’t take it. He was sure the other boys had probably noticed that he had stopped eating and talking and smiling and laughing, and if they hadn’t, well, there was just less of him to miss when he did decided to jump, huh?

He could hear them blundering up the steps now. Well, not blundering completely. James sort of stomped and Remus was too graceful to blunder, he was simply rushing, but Pete had never been the fastest. Pete blundered, sure. The doors that led out to the astronomy tower flung open and James started things off with, “Sirius. Don’t.” In that commanding tone of his that he’d been using more and more with Sirius post The Prank.

"Or you’ll do what?" Said Sirius in the nasty voice Sirius had been using with James more and more post The Prank. 

"I’ll—fetch McGonagall."

"I’m terrified."

“ _Sirius. Padfoot._  Please.” James said. Sirius whirled around on his perch to look James square in the eye, scowling. “Why not? It’s not like you’ve accepted my excessive apologies or my attempts to be the bigger man or that I’ve tried to do things to make up for my shit behavior. It’s not as though you lot have been caring at all.”

"James, if I could?" Remus asked from his place just behind James. James nodded and stepped down, but one more look at Remus had James saying, "All right, Pete, come on."

"Aren’t we going to—?"

“ _Come on,_  Wormtail.” They left, tromping down the steps. Remus was alone, pulling his cloak around him to fight off the chill this high in the air. “Sirius,” he said quietly, “Please get down from there.”

Sirius stepped down, his feet hitting the hard stone of the tower. Suddenly, he hard his arms full of attentive werewolf. Remus wrapped him in a tight hug and muttered into his ear, “How could you be so stupid?”

"I know what I did with Snape was—"

"No, I don’t care about Snape. Snape is inconsequential. How could you ever think about killing yourself? How could you ever do that to us?"

Sirius frowned and pulled away from Remus, “Awful lot you all seemed to care the last month or so.” He immediately regretted what he said, seeing Remus’ eyes fill with tears. Remus bowed his head and said, “You hurt me, very much, Padfoot, but I forgave you a long time ago. James told us to leave you alone, that we all needed some time. I shouldn’t have listened, Sirius, I should’ve known that you would get it in your head that we don’t care about you, but  _Merlin_ , do we. I couldn’t get on, without you, Padfoot. I couldn’t and if I would ever have to I’m not sure I’d live through a full moon.”

Remus was crying now and so was Sirius and this was much too sappy for Sirius’ liking but it sounded like he was forgiven now so that was good. 

"I wasn’t going to jump, Remus."

"I don’t care."

"I’m sorry. About everything."

"Oh, Sirius, you’re forgiven, of course you’re forgiven."

Remus hugged him again and Sirius was finally able to look up at the night sky with a clear conscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	11. Stay where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is in the hospital wing because he's sick as a...um...dog. Oh and Sirius tries to help.

Remus has been in the hospital wing for 13 hours, 12 minutes and 7 seconds. Not that Sirius is counting or anything. Not that he’s bouncing his leg so hard it’s starting to annoy James sitting next to him in DADA because Sirius is sort of shaking the table but how can he pay attention when Remus is in the hospital wing injured? How can anyone do anything?

"Merlin, Sirius, for the last time, he’s with Pomfrey, and you can check on him after class. Try not to have a apoplectic seizure." James mutters to him. Sirius does his best to stop bouncing his leg but his knuckles are white against the table and really this is a bad experience for everyone.

As soon as class is over and the professor of the year dismisses them (honestly Sirius has stopped trying to learn their names) Sirius is out the door before James can even tell him to “wait up.”

Pomfrey has already threatened quite in detail that if Sirius should ever disrupt her patients enough, she will ban him from visiting for the rest of his life, so Sirius tries to collect himself enough to not anger the matron long enough to see Remus.

When he gets to Remus’ bedside and ducks around the curtain that’s around his bed, Remus is sitting up, his color looking better and has a book open in his lap. His middle is still mostly bandages, covering the nasty gash he got during the night of the full yesterday.   

"Hullo, Sirius." Remus says and Sirius finds the cognitive function to sit down. 

"You look…better." Sirius says, "How do you feel?" Sirius debates in his head whether he could get away with reaching out and taking Remus’ hand in his own. It wouldn’t be clammy like it was this morning; it would be warm and callused and safe. He doesn’t have to debate much longer though because Remus takes it upon himself to clasp their hands.

"You’re shaking and I’m the one injured." Remus says with just a hint of his usual humor. 

"Yeah, well," Sirius feels the blood rising to his face, "I was worried about you."

Remus does outright smile this time, “Oh, you bloody loyal dog, c’mere.” Sirius accepts Remus’ invitation with gratitude, doing his best to fit himself in the bed really made for one occupant. Arms and legs are kind of at an odd angle but he’s close to Remus who doesn’t smell as sterile and hospital-y as he did this morning so there’s that.

"You can’t do that again." Sirius says with finality.

Remus sighs, “At least until the next full.” Sirius squeezes Remus’ hand to cue him to shut up, at least for now.


	12. Break Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a break during eclipses.

Occasionally, when the universe had realized that maybe Remus had suffered enough, he got a night off. Lunar eclipses and blue moons and equinoxes were the only times that Remus got to see the full moon with human eyes and maybe if Remus didn’t turn into a hulking beast during most of them, he would’ve found the sight of the full moon almost beautiful.

Not as beautiful, however, as the sight of all of his friends crowded around him, smiling and laughing; each with a butterbeer in their hand. They were all curled up on Remus’ bed, Sirius having called the remaining space under the covers next to Remus as his as soon as he and James had walked in with their refreshments. James and Peter were reclined against the posters of the bed, dressed for the winter weather. 

Even though Remus wasn’t the wolf right now, he could feel the deep ache in his bones and the dead tiredness that accompanied him every full moon. His head sort of hurt but that could’ve also probably be blamed on Peter and Sirius’ loud rendition of “He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”. 

Remus, who would hold his alcohol better than any of the marauders, was already starting to feel the affects after his second or third bottle of butterbeer. It was sounded increasingly like a good idea to just nod off against Sirius’ shoulder.

"Hanging in there, Moons?" James asked.

“‘M fine. Tired, but fine.” Remus said, although it was somewhat muffled by Sirius jumper. Suddenly, Sirius’ arm became Sirius’ chest as the black haired boy carefully shifted to wrap his arm around Remus and hold him a bit closer. 

"S’pose will have to cut this party short, chaps, if the guest of honor is about to fall asleep." Sirius said. James laughed and Peter grinned into the mouth of his butterbeer bottle. Remus couldn’t really comprehend what came next but he did sort of remember James and Peter going to their own respective beds and Sirius disappearing and then reappearing beside him with his Quidditch jersey on instead of his school jumper. 

"You alright, Rem?" 

"Better." Remus muttered, face now tucked into the curve of Sirius’ neck, "Mm, you’re warm."

"Oh, go to bed, you sodding wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	13. It was a dark and stormy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Remus Lupin was put into Gryffindor, and defending Sirius is that reason. Also, a dementor makes a cameo.
> 
> There's mentions of child abuse so could be triggering please be careful!

Surrey, apparently, is a plenty good place to attract dementors.

They’re crouched in an overpass, waiting for James to come back from scoping to tell them it’s all right to continue. So far, it’s going all right. Remus is warm next to Sirius and smells of the rain. His sweater is slightly damp and his hair mussed and it’s nice to be with him. 

Then, the ice starts.

Sirius doesn’t notice it at first but it starts creeping up the sides of the overpass. Its spidery tendrils crawl over the ground, creating latticework that looks so pretty for something so foreboding. Suddenly, Sirius’ heart is in his throat, and he’s surrounded by shouting in his head. 

He can feel his father’s belt cutting into his back as his mother screams from her perch by the family tapestry. He feels the icy pain spreading to his limbs like he’s drowning in the Black Lake in the middle of February. The names and appearances of James and Peter and Lily start to blur into oblivion and suddenly there is someone shouting above the din in his ears, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ”

Sirius’ vision clears enough that he can see a great silver beast leap out of the tip of Remus’ wand. He looks pale and so very small (even though he is a great 6’2”) standing up against the black figure in front of them. Suddenly, at the sight of Remus, Sirius can think again; warmth like honey washes over him and he makes it to his knees, able to cast a weak corporal patronus that seems to have some effect.

With the dog and the wolf after it, the dementor is gone and Remus falls to his knees at Sirius’ side. “Are you all right? You were…screaming. Like when you had nightmares.”

Sirius doesn’t have it in him to say he had just relieved the stuff of nightmares. In fact, he doesn’t have it in him to say much of anything. Wordlessly, Remus takes a half bar of chocolate out of his jumper pocket and offers Sirius a piece. Sirius takes it without hesitation, allowing the chocolate to warm him up. 

"Are you…?" Sirius asks, not knowing quite how to phrase it. Remus shrugs a shoulder, "Wasn’t any worse than a full moon."

When James finds them, finally, they’re sitting against the wall with Sirius’ head in Remus’ lap, Remus rubbing slow circles to soothe away the phantom pains in Sirius’ back.


	14. If it ain't broke don't fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius do things the muggle way.

Remus had already concluded that Sirius was  _not_ fit for Muggle life. He had known from the moment he’d come home to find that Sirius had blown up the toaster because it had scared him when the toast had popped up. All that had remained were bits of the inner workings and a very charred piece of bread.

Electric lights also made Sirius somewhat wary. He did not understand the concept of flicking a  _switch_  and the light coming on; where oil lamps were the thing of 1905 to most people, for Sirius, they were commonplace. 

So present data aside, dragging Sirius to a film was maybe  _not_  the best way they could’ve spent their Saturday afternoon. But  _Star Trek_  was out and it had fighting and ass kicking and William Shatner to stare at so at least Sirius could be entertained. If he didn’t start screaming bloody murder first. 

When Remus was purchasing their tickets and snacks, Sirius was content to just stare at the stationary movie posters in the theatre. “Muggles are so…odd.” Sirius said as Remus led him through the cinema doors to take their seats, placing themselves far back in cinema for a reason, if Sirius caused a scene.  

"Now remember what I said about Muggle movies," Remus said, turning in his seat to stare Sirius straight in the eyes. Sirius for the most part was looking unimpressed.

"Yes, yes, Remus, they’re like photographs but they have sound. Brill. It’s like you act as if I’ve never seen a play or an opera before. I’ve  _been_  to the opera, Remus. “

Remus settled back into his seat, “If you’re sure.”

They made it through the opening scenes painlessly, more or less. Sirius jumped when the opening theme started playing, but after a quick peck on the cheek he was fine again.

They had to be half an hour in before Remus realized that Sirius wasn’t in his seat anymore, but on the floor.

"Sirius!" Remus whispered harshly, "What are you doing?!"

Sirius looked up at him with his signature shit-eating grin, “What do you think I’m doing. I’m bored and I’m going to give you head. These Muggle films or whatever are boring.”

So yes, Remus and Sirius went to go see  _Star Trek: the Motion Picture_  but neither of them could tell you how it ended.


	15. Teeth rotting fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and nose boops

"Don’t you have somewhere to be?" Remus says as he feels a pair of warm arms encircle his shoulders, even though in his heart of hearts he hopes Sirius says he doesn’t. It’s not always they have a quiet moment to themselves amid pranking (mostly Sirius) and studying (mostly Remus) and James’ next Lily Scandal (unfortunately both of them much too often) that they can just  _be._

"For the moment, no. James has recruited Marlene for something…something to do with Potter blood running through her veins and that shit." Sirius says. He pulls Remus closer to him, disturbing the book perched on Remus’ lap and Remus couldn’t care less. Now close enough, Sirius gently nudges his nose against Remus’ who can’t help but feel nothing but love for the boy in front of him. 

"What’s gotten into you?" Remus asks with a breathless laugh as Sirius peppers his face and neck with kisses. Sirius pulls back but remains quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. He chooses to answer by pulling first his and then Remus’ jumper off, not satisfied with Remus’ state of undress until his belt is off and at least six of his shirt buttons are undone. Without saying a word, Sirius pulls the covers over them and pulls his werewolf close. 

"I love you." Sirius says. It’s so hopelessly simple for a boy with such a multifaceted personality, but if Sirius is anything he’s loyal and he’s honest. Remus finds joy in repeating the words back to him, emphasizing each word with a kiss, first Sirius’ forehead and then his nose and finally his lips. Kissing Sirius when they get like this is so…pure. It starts a warmth in Remus’ belly that isn’t sexual but still warm, and it spreads to every inch of his being. 

He finds the strength to prop himself up on his left elbow as Sirius’ arm comes to wrap around his back. To compensate for the movement, Remus puts one leg over the top of both of Sirius’, and threads his free hand through Sirius’ hair, It’s a good position for tilting Sirius’ head up and kissing him. Sirius squeezes his side and Remus lets out a laugh against Sirius’ mouth. 

"HEY REMUS COULD I BORROW THAT POTIONS BOOK YOU—BLOODY FUCK, YOU TWO!"

James “with the utmost grace” Potter bursts into the room like a firecracker, being followed by Marlene McKinnon, smirking like the bloody useless lesbian she is. James, for all the world, looks insulted that his best mates are snogging under the covers.  _But oh,_ Remus thinks, still clutching to Sirius,  _it’s so much more_.  _  
_

Remus has no time to deal with James Potter, so he leans over the side of the bed, finds the book James is most likely asking for, and chucks it as hard as he can towards James’ head. “Now,” Remus growls, “get out.”

James scampers off best he can, Marlene following at a leisurely pace, and Sirius has the nerve to say cheekily, “You’re damn sexy when you’re angry.”

Remus retorts that he’s damn sexy all the time and proceeds to continue snogging his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a thing in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> Tumblr: siriusscrewsblokes.tumblr.com


	16. Only Slightly Mostly Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus carpe diem and get high. Also apparently weed causes the munchies.

"C’mon, Rem. In a week’s time we aren’t gonna be kids anymore. We have to seize the opportunity while we have it!"

Remus shot at unimpressed look towards the bag of cannabis in Sirius’ right hand. “This seems more like a James activity. Why aren’t you asking him?”

Sirius sighed and plopped down next to Remus where the werewolf was sitting on the wide, stone window ledge in the dorm. “Because,” Sirius said, “If Lily caught us, she’d rip our balls off. If she catches me with you, she’ll only be mildly pissed off.”

Remus smirked, getting to his feet, “Well then you  _c’mon_. Best place for this is definitely the astronomy tower.”

…

"Why are you so good at this?" Sirius asked in awe as he watched Remus roll the joint, licking the end of the paper to seal it. 

Remus didn’t meet his eyes, “Tried some of this stuff for the pain with my…condition.”

"Did it help?" Sirius asked, lighting the end of the joint with the tip of his wand when Remus offered it. Remus took a drag before answering, "Sort of."

…

"Sirius Black, it’s a good thing your middle name isn’t Lee!"

It took a minute for Sirius to realize what that would ensue before he promptly burst out laughing. In this act, he fell into Remus’ lap, who didn’t seem to mind in the least.

"This is the best." Sirius said, suddenly sobering, "Who needs James? Fuck James!" 

"Well I hope not," Remus said, carding a hand through Sirius’ hair. "I thought you had me for that."

"Oi, that reminds me; I was meaning to have sex with you whilst high."

"Are you really gonna get off of me?"

"No. But  _Merlin_ am I hungry!”


	17. Ice Bucket Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically this makes no sense canonically but what are you gonna do man idk

“Are you getting all this, Prongslet?”

“Yeah, Sirius. I know how to work one of these things.”

The camera angle shifts and bounces a bit as Harry adjusts the camera angle. The picture refocuses on Sirius Black, backdrop of the back garden of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The back door, painted a dark blue, is open a smidge, and there’s a bucket placed in front of a smiling Sirius.

“Very well,” Sirius smiles widely and clasps his hands together. “Hello, everyone. I was nominated to do this ALS ice bucket challenge by the lovely Nymphadora Tonks, and hope to inform everyone that I am also going to donate ten thousand Muggle pounds, roughly two thousand galleons, to the ALS foundation which does excellent work.”

There’s a pause as Sirius takes a few seconds to brush hair behind one ear. Discretely, Harry makes the slightest of hand gestures and the back door opens just a smidge more.

“Without further ado,” Sirius goes to pick up the bucket of ice and water before him, but before he makes it, the back door bursts open and out charges Remus, holding a bucket of ice water of his own and dumps it over Sirius before Sirius has even bent over to get his bucket.

For a second after the water hits him, he freezes, mouth open a bit in shock and hair hanging around his face like an icy, wet curtain. He makes a surprised sound and says, “You bloody traitors.”

Remus laughs loudly, throwing his head back before producing a towel from behind his back and wrapping it around Sirius’ shoulders. The white t-shirt Sirius is wearing sticks to his skin and one can make out the tattoos on his chest through the soaked material.

“Now,” Remus says, eyes still twinkling as Sirius grumbles and shakes his head like a dog, “I believe you have one last thing to do.”

“Yes,” Sirius says with a long suffering sigh, “Get a divorce.”

“Sirius.”

“I kid, my dear Moony. But with all seriousness, ha, I challenge all of the Weasleys, by blood or by name, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, our dear Minister. Oh, and Remus Lupin!”

And before Remus could splutter and react, Sirius lunges for the bucket he originally put out and dumps it unceremoniously over Remus’ head, who accepts his fate much quicker than Sirius did.

“Are you happy now?” Remus asks, brushing the wet fringe from his face. Sirius grins, “Immensely. But just for the record, when I said _you make me wet,_ this is not what I meant.”

Remus’ shoulders shake with laughter and Sirius throws the towel over Remus’ head.

The video cuts out with the sound of Sirius’ laughing and Harry saying, “I don’t know if I can put that line in the final cut.”

As the video fades to black, Tonks chuckles to herself and calls down her mum to rewatch footage.


End file.
